


Cinderella

by Hekate1308



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lady Felicia's soiree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: When she realized, she could have slapped herself. Really, how could she have missed the obvious signs? Granted, she had known many a young girl who reacted shyly to a woman making advances, but the inspector had never struck her as the type, and indeed he was not, because –Well, women weren’t his type.And he was interested in Sid, of all people.
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

When she realized, she could have slapped herself. Really, how could she have missed the obvious signs? Granted, she had known many a young girl who reacted shyly to a woman making advances, but the inspector had never struck her as the type, and indeed he was not, because –

Well, women weren’t his type.

And if not for the expression on his face one day as he looked after Sid, who was swaggering away from the car to go buy cigarettes after she’d allowed him to do so, Felicia would never have known. Certainly no one was supposed to see; and she quickly turned away so he wouldn’t realize she had seen the desire in his eyes.

It certainly explained why was always so reserved when it came to his private life. While she had never seen the reason why people were so hard on men who loved men or women who loved women – they were living in the Fifties, after all, why should anyone still cling to their old-fashioned prejudices? There were those like Mrs. McCarthy, of course, who, despite her their fundamentally good hearts, clung to their Bibles, but she’d be the first to admit that she hadn’t always followed the ten commandments as she ought, and really, there were so many rules that she had always considered a little silly – like the one about not wearing a garment of cloth made of two kinds of material; she would hardly have found anything elegant to dress up then, wouldn’t she?

So, no, she didn’t have a problem with the inspector’s desires at all. If anything surprised her, it was that he would be interested in Sid – he had, after all, arrested him on more than one occasion; but on the other hand, opposites attracted, she herself had had a few adventures with men who were… well. That was neither here nor there.

She had more important things to focus on. For example, she had to figure out whether Sid was interested in Sullivan as well. After all, she was rather fond of both of them, and if they wished to do so, why shouldn’t they find their happiness in each other?

Only that the good inspector was so very reserved and correct –

But first things first.

She waited until Sid was driving her home then began, “I invited Inspector Sullivan to our soiree next week.”

Sid chuckled. “He’ll fit right in.”

She had to laugh as well, if only because, remembering how flustered he’d been, it might be rather amusing to watch him try and make small talk with Kembleford’s elite.

This wasn’t what this was about, though. 

And so, feeling slightly guilty over sniggering about Sullivan’s manners, she pressed on. “I told him he should bring a nice lady friend, if he happens to have one… you wouldn’t know, would you?”

She studied her chauffeur carefully. No, she was not imagining it – his hands had tightened around the steering wheel. “I don’t think so” he finally said, sounding rather shaky, nothing at all like his usual cocky self.

How interesting.

“I just assumed there would be” she said lightly, as if she was simply sharing a bit of friendly gossip. “I am certain there’s many a young lady around who would love a chance to step out with him. He is, after all, rather handsome”.

“I guess” Sid replied obviously because she was waiting for it then hastily added “If you’re a girl.”

Oh, Sid. So blindingly obvious.

“Yes, well, even if so far there’s no one, I could just see Cecilia Winterhouse or Mary Woolbound setting their cap on him during the soiree… they’re just the right age, and both unattached, as far as I know.”

Oh dear, she really hoped he wouldn’t break the wheel.

But at least she had her answer.

Sid definitely liked the good inspector back.

* * *

She’d thought long and hard how to make things happen naturally. If she had simply told Sid to come to her soiree, he would have suspected something was amiss, or rather, that she had plans; and so, instead, she waited until the afternoon before the event to make her way to his caravan.

“Ah, Sid” she said breathlessly “Thank God you’re home.”

So she wouldn’t need any of those plans she’d carefully crafted after giving him the afternoon and the evening off, just in case she had to go search for him at the pub.

“Lady F – is something wrong?”

“You know Monty – first he promises me to come, and now he doesn’t have time!”

In fact, it had never been planned that he should come down from London, but Sid had no way of knowing that.

“And I do so need a man in the house, if only for the evening!” She showed him the bag she was carrying. “Luckily, you’re about Monty’s size.”

“But I really don’t think that I’m the right company for…” he tried.

“Nonsense. It’ll do most of them good to talk to someone normal for once. And now, come on, Cinderella – the ball awaits.”

 _As does your prince,_ she thought, but didn’t say it out loud.

* * *

Sid had cleaned up rather well, even if she was very fond of him indeed; as a matter of fact, she had already caught several confused glances bestowed on her chauffeur due to his showing off Monty’s suit so well.

Inspector Sullivan arrived neither fashionably early nor late, but exactly at the time she had written in her note – she wasn’t surprised – and he too, was dressed sharply.

As the hostess, she had duties that she couldn’t shirk, of course, but she still made sure she was near when he and Sid first spied each other.

“Mr. Carter” he said, strolling up to him, “I wouldn’t have believed this to be your kind of party. Or are you checking out potential future endeavours of yours?”

“I never mix business and pleasure, Inspector” he drawled. 

Sadly, she couldn’t stay and listen to his reply, but from his relaxed stance, she decided that at least this time, Sullivan appreciated the joke. Or maybe the suit.

Either way, things appeared to be going satisfactory.

There was only one thing that had slipped her mind; as was often the case, she had invited Father Brown, always a welcome and enchanting guest, who could easily soothe frayed nervous or be counted on to save a boring or stuttering conversation.

Yes, _always_ a welcome guest.

Who happened to be a catholic priest.

“My dear Lady Felicia!”

“Father Brown” she greeted him with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, wondering if Sid and Sullivan were still flirting behind her back.

If he noticed that she wasn’t as happy to see him as usual, he didn’t let it show; she still winced when his shrewd gaze swept through the room and, she was sure of it, lingered on the two men.

She was proven right when he said, “I see Inspector Sullivan accepted your invitation… and it seems to me like Sid got a promotion for the evening.”

There was a twinkle in his eyes that gave her hope.

“Yes, you know how Monty is… and these soirees… I needed some support.”

“Which I am sure Sid is eager to provide.”

The thought whether he might not suspect them of some other kind of indiscretion darted through her mind; but no; another glance thrown towards where Sid and the inspector were staying, and he continued, “He certainly seems to keep our good inspector entertained.”

And indeed, she could hear Sullivan’s laughter ring out – startingly, she realized she had never heard him laugh before.

A good sign.

“It’s nice to see he’s settling down” Father Brown then remarked, proving what she had long suspected – that despite their differences (and him arresting him that one time) their good-hearted priest was rather fond of Sullivan.

She nodded. “About time we got an inspector who’s ready to do that.”

Even before Sullivan – no, before Valentine – there’d been a steady stream of inspectors who hadn’t waited long to move on.

“Well, no reason he shouldn’t consider making Kembleford his permanent home – with the right incentives, of course” he replied, then looked at her over his glasses.

He most definitely knew. He had to, didn’t he?

“I’m sure there are enough people ready to provide some.”

And with that, they were accosted by the local judge and all thoughts of Sid and Sullivan and what they might get up to flew out of her head, for now.

* * *

It was quite some time before she could extract herself from her guests and had the chance to remember her little plan; a quick tour around the room proved that neither Sid nor Sullivan were anywhere to be found, however.

How strange. Now, where could they possibly be…

Intent on taking in a bit of fresh air, as was her custom during her soirees, she slipped into the garden.

Only to be distracted by – was that –

No doubt about it. The tip of a cigarette was glowing inside their pavilion; she could quite clearly see it through the window.

Had one of the housemaids snuck away to take a break? Well, Felicia certainly wasn’t one to begrudge them a little bit of pleasure, and God knew these soirees could seem endless at times; but she was curious nonetheless, and so she quickly made her way to the pavilion.

She could hear a male voice muttering. Hm. She really hoped no one had given into the temptation to have a suitor over; it was always so repugnant to her to have to reprimand them for enjoying themselves.

However, another voice answered – another man; and, driven by an ever-strengthening curiosity, she moved closer, only to hear –

“This is madness.”

“What’s life without a little risk, Inspector?”

“I am aware that you enjoy it a little too much, Carter.”

“So you’re not enjoying yourself, then?”

A pause.

Felicia grinned. So it had worked! Really, it had been so easy – just get the two to spruce up a little and be in the same room together; nothing like the elaborate schemes of her youth.

Just as she tried to slip back into the house, she met Father Brown. “Ah. I was looking for Sid… the roof of the church has shown a tendency to leak yet again, I am afraid, and I was wondering if he might…”

“Sidney is… occupied” she interrupted him quickly.

“Oh.” He smiled. “Disappearing seems to be the common theme of the evening. I haven’t seen Inspector Sullivan in a while, either…”

“Yes, what a strange coincidence.”

Again, there was no doubt in her mind that they both knew very well what they were speaking of.

They returned to the salon both feeling rather happy with the situation.

* * *

When Inspector Sullivan entered the room again a few minutes – really, closer to a quarter of an hour, well done, Sid – she supressed a smile. His hair certainly hadn’t been that tussled when she’d seen him last, nor had his tie been crooked.

“Inspector!” she swept in before he could spot and try to evade her. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

He blushed fiercely and started to stammer, not unlike when she’d given him the invitation. “I – I – ahm – yes, thank you, Lady Felicia – rather –“

“I am very glad to hear it. We do want you to be comfortable here in Kembleford.”

More blushes.

Then she went in for the kill.

“Oh, you don’t happen to have seen Sid, have you? I saw you talking, and Father Brown wants him…”

“I – no I – U haven’t – well I have not been near him in the last few minutes…”

His honesty was almost touching, so she decided to have mercy on him. “Oh well. I am sure Father Brown can wait. We’re all much more patient and _tolerant_ here than you give us credit for, you know.”

He stared at her. She raised an eyebrow, then looked behind him. “Oh, there he is. Do look after Sid to make sure he behaves himself for the rest of the evening, please, Inspector?”

“I –“ he swallowed. “As you wish.”

She could see it in his eyes, though.

Message received.

Feeling completely satisfied, she concentrated back on her other guests.


End file.
